Egg
Egg, the famous egg, is the son of Lanfear and Joey Bagels. History... Egg is one of Joey Bagels' children who took to planning events for his father along with DrPuppers, Whitewolf and his best friend Profit Lemon. The incubation It shouldn't have to be said that when Egg's egg was damaged, back in his onesie wearing days, he reverted back to an egg. The egg was found by Lanfear, and taken to The Lanfear Estate, where it was put in an incubator (for some reason, Joey claims it was a freezer). Lanfear and Joey both took turns making sure the egg was clean, until Egg hatched from the shell. Taking DNA from both Joey and Lanfear, due to the absorbent shell, Egg took on qualities of both of them. He loves both his parents dearly, but has taken his father's personality, where he will risk his own life to protect his younger siblings, mother, aunt, father, or even extended family. Spacy Boi Egg apparently, is over 1,000 years old, and is actually a being from space. It turns out, Egg sorta likes being the child of Joey and Lanfear, and decided to stick around, but to do so, he has to have them touch a special egg, the same egg that he was hatched from. He used his enhanced allowance from his parents to actively hunt down the place he was originally found. Relationships and family Marriage After a long and...interesting "courtship" that came about thanks to Joey, Egg was once married to Ikrium. Divorce As of May 11th, 2018, in front of VRChat's top judge, Judge Emmitt, in front of a literal Who's Who of VRChat denizens, Egg and Ikrium got divorced. Egg had a number of lawyers on standby, and got off without paying child support to the 15 children Ikrium had collected. Somehow, during the entire court session, Dr. Puppers got sentenced to five years in jail. New love Egg, after his divorce, started to seek a relationship with Nimewe, to which the demoness happily reciprocated. While Joey, Lanfear, Zentreya, and several other family members were gathered, Egg proposed to Nimewe (after getting Zentreya's approval) during BuildWithBricks' 24-hour Twitch stream. The bubbly demoness instantly accepted it and the two are now set to be married. Whispers of the wedding taking place on July 25th have surfaced. Family Bonds Egg, after being 'reborn' from a literal egg, cares deeply for his family. He feels a very deep bond with his mother Lanfear, who took care of the egg daily and never left it out of her sight until it hatched. When Egg hatched, and met his new extended family, he formed an everlasting bond with his adopted sister Andis, understanding the Rainbow when few others couldn't. When Mad was brought into the family, Egg and her also became fast friends, and now Egg seeks to protect these two siblings. When RibbonHeart was revealed as Rad and Joey's child, Egg became her instant 'go to' big brother, as Box was at boarding school. Ribbon affectionately calls him "Egg boi" and often tries to prank him. His relationship with Box though, is different; Box is the only sibling he looks up to. His relationship with Summit, although the smaller Neko may not even be his sibling, is one of great caring. Egg often speaks up for the small mute. Egg also loves his stepmother Rad, enjoying her company. His relationship with his extended family varies from loving their company (Ryan and Jakkuba) to 'exhausting' but loveable (Aunty Oathmeal.). Egg also shares a bond with the family plant BuildWithBricks. Egg also sort of fears MaTSix, but has grown to love them. His relationship with his wife to be's side of the family is, odd. Egg, before the Cycle reset, expressed how he respected Zentreya for keeping 'Pops' happy. However, he kind of fears Ashunera. The court's still out on Kirby, since the two barely met. Egg's relationship with Joey is complicated, as he was originally Joey's first kid, and then reformed into an egg and hatched as Lanfear's child. Egg loves to bully his father, and even punched him in his crotch during one outing as the Shai Sisters, Box, Mad, and Oathmeal tormented Joey, all while Biggest Bear, Whitewolf and Puppers watched. But Egg's bond with Joey is very deep, as Joey, while at wits end, sought comfort from Egg, telling the Tamago-Neko that if anything happened, he would be the man of the Estate and take care of everyone. Egg also looks up to Dr. Puppers, Whitewolf, and Profit Lemon almost akin to family. Profit is almost always with in ear distance from Egg, and the two are very close. Weapons and Powers Egg, like his father, is taking up the helm to be a Mob Boss in the future. But sadly, he isn't prone to violence, and is legally, too young to own a gun, he owns a giant inflatable hammer, which seems more then it appears. Plus there's that whole 'The egg in his crown contains his soul, so he can never really die'. Trivia *Originally, Egg was one of the Project H Hoppous, though the Hoppous have gone radio silent, Egg remains on good terms with them. *One of the very first avatars Egg owned was a loli in an egg onesie with a crown and a Joey Bagels body pillow. *Egg is not above snitching Mad out, such as when he snitched to Lanfear when Mad partook in the fabled Sexy Sunday. *Egg almost ALWAYS refers to Joey as "Pops" *Egg has made it his mission to provide photos for this wiki! (Thank you, Egg!) *Egg was originally Joey Bagels' first child. But somehow, was reborn as a neko from an egg Lanfear took care of. (What's with the Neko clan and poultry anyways?) *Egg had NOTHING to do with the Cosmic Egg, but him and his father Joey, were the ones who found it. *He actually has a crush on a certain tomato squasher. He has since proposed to her. *The crown on Egg's head conceals...an egg. This tiny egg is his life force, and has to be protected. *It was revealed that Egg's very soul is trapped in the egg that sits in his crown. If his body is destroyed, the egg, if left undamaged, will reform him. *Since Crumbster and Egg are family, perhaps we can finally answer the age old question of "How to make custom avatar?" *Egg has been suffering an odd condition since Joey met Chipz, where he now sneezes and cycles through his many forms. *This issue has been resolved as Egg can now simply change form when he feels like it. *Egg and Nimewe share a room, which has a secret hidden garden outside. This is due to ProfitLemon's tech protecting the two from outter space. *Egg made his first ever video appearance in "Adventures with Rad", as one of the many christmas deer anime girls to chase Joey while he searched for Rad. He later, made a Project H cameo as one of the many Hoppous in the New Hub's Panorama image (scarring Joey to Death.). He spent the rest of the video hanging out with Joey, Rad, and several others. *Egg and Nimewe share a room. (With the door staying open, as decreed by Joey.) where they have a bed, a fireplace that has a tv in it, and a private garden the two relax in. A major upgrade from Egg sleeping in the main hall of the Estate on a cramped couch. *It's currently unknown if Egg and Nimewe plan on making Joey, Lanfear, Rad and MaTSix into grand parents. *When he slumbers, Egg puts his crown and egg on a soft pillow on the nightstand. Gallery EggandMother.png|Mom and Me! Selfie.png|An Egg? VRChat_1920x1080_2018-04-29_12-42-35.047.png|Shizz!!!! VRChat_1920x1080_2018-04-29_17-36-22.924.png|Best Friends feud some Times! Category:Characters Category:People Category:Neko